


Purple Haze

by nobetterlove



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Drug Use, M/M, TW: drug use, firsf I love you, relationship, weed mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterlove/pseuds/nobetterlove
Summary: Clay manages to persuade Tony to join him in some sparked up fun. Fluff ends up happening, too. Like before, pot use is mentioned, but it's just a little sideline plot device.





	Purple Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, again. I've got the muse bug, so I'm trying to soak up as much of it as I can. I'll probably do another couple installements and then move onto something more chapter like. Let me know if you've got any prompts you might like to see. As always, the read is appreciated.

After that day on the cliff, Tony and Clay found themselves to be completely inseparable. Like before the taller boy withdrew himself to heal the wounds caused by a hole ripped unwillingly into his heart. When it was all said and done, Tony felt glad Clay took the space that he did. The ability for the other boy to think, grasp onto his feelings, and work through what they meant brought them to where they currently were now, wrapped up on Tony's bed.

Clay's head rest on his shoulder, the soft skin of his nose tickling the length of his neck. Every so often, soft suction pulled against his darker skin, pulling breathy laughs from Tony's pink lips. Shorter arms wrapped around the taller boy's torso tighter, drawing him closer, despite their limbs practically co-existing in one spot already. 

Long fingers of a soft hand played with the hem of his shirt, toying under for a second before teasingly running along the fabric instead. Clay's touch already had a way of sparking so much in him. His skin felt on fire with the electric stimulation of hands and mouths and Clay. The added lick of something unnamable from the drug made it that much... better. Grinning as he thought back to a couple hours ago, the boy couldn't help thinking about how they ended up here, stoned out of their minds, melted like goo in the middle of his bed. 

\--- 

Earlier that day, Tony felt long arms wrap around his torso lightly, giving him a squeeze before retreating as if they weren't really there in the first place. He quickly finished emptying his books into his locker before turning to once again be kicked in the face with the pure blue hue of Clay's eyes. His face split into a grin, lips curled in a full smile, much to his surprise. Tony would never get over the shocking feel of pure happiness that trickled inside him where Clay was concerned. For the first time in his life, Tony could let himself actually feel everything his best friend of so many years brought up within him. 

Shaking his head, the shorter boy let his attention wander back to the character in his fantasy, standing in front of him with a smile that rivaled Tony's own. "Corazon," he said, rich warmth invading the crevices of his voice. "Didn't think I'd see you until French, but I've always liked surprises." 

Clay rolled his eyes, his smile widening before he leaned and planted a soft kiss on the darker skinned cheek. "I figured I would let you look from close range today. As much as I love the eye fucking from across the hall, my own selfishness to touch and talk to you has broken our daily ritual," Clay remarked, sarcasm dripping with a mix of affection in his voice. "Really, though. I have an idea for our afternoon, but I don't have enough time before first period to tell you fully about it, so I wrote you this instead." Clay handed him a folded up stack of paper, much like the one that started all the greatness Tony now had in his life. 

"Another stoner letter, Clay?" Tony asked, trying to hold back the megawatt smile that threatened to spill from his lips. He wouldn't admit, not even to himself, how often he still unfolded that particular piece of notebook paper, soaking in as much of the words and their meaning as he possibly could. Tony gripped this one tightly, just as excited to see what the blue lines held. Flicking it between his fingers, a smile slipped through the cracks, lighting up Tony's face as he replied. "I'll see you in French, Jensen. I might have translated your handwriting by then." 

Taking in a deep breath, Tony brushed his shoulder against Clay as he headed in one way, knowing his boyfriend would be going the opposite. 

"Text me!" the shorter boy heard, his head turning to see Clay still standing there. "Stalk you!" he rasped back, voice sticky with hot amusement. 

As quickly as he could, Tony stepped into the bathroom, sequestering himself into a stall so his heart could beat out of his chest in the privacy of a graffitied wall and piss stained toilet. He breathed deeply, composing himself. Clay had too big of an effect on him, he thought, his hands trembling with excitement as he opened up the now crumpled paper. 

\--- 

Hey, 

I am just as stoned writing this letter, Tony, so I hope you've gotten used to squinting and reading upside down.

Instead of spilling my guts this time around, I want to talk about my little habit. As you well know, you and I can read the other pretty well. Years of friendship gives you insight into a person that you wouldn't really get any way else. And when that person is the person your heart has decided to fixate upon, well, the attention to detail gets a little more fine. 

I know you're confused by my actions. I know Stoner Clay as my title never would have crossed anyone's mind, let alone yours. But, it's a godsend, dude. I fucking swear to you. 

When your mind does nothing but repeat itself, looping around and around the same topic, vacation from it is welcomed. My brain is free to explore, create - think and feel things that get over shadowed by all the darkness creeping about. I'm free. I'm free and it's a freedom that someone like me didn't know existed. For the small time the high crawls through me, affecting every cell of who I am, I get to be the me who didn't contribute to the death of a beautiful soul, who isn't a shadow. Clay Jensen is merely Clay Jensen a little stoned up, not one of the thirteen. 

I don't know if I'll keep doing it, Tony. I don't know if I can stop right now. More than anything, though, I want you to understand. I'm okay and I'll keep being that way. Especially with you by my side. Especially with your lips pressing against mine, distracting, making me feel instead of dread. 

I'm pretty sure the only way you're gonna get it is if we get stoned up silly together. If you experience the creepy crawly feeling of floating with your feet still planted firmly on the ground. If you're there to experience the freedom.

So, what do you say? 

Take the step with me. Let me show you how it feels to be free. 

You need it just as much as me. 

Oh, a quick p.s. -  
You look hot in those black denim jeans you wore on Monday. An admirer that may or may not be myself thinks you should wear them more often. Y'know, just because. 

My heart, Tony, you've got it. 

Yours, 

Me. 

\---

His cheeks hurt. As he came back from wherever he goes when reading Clay's writing, that was the first thing he thought. Shaking his head to clear it, Tony noticed that the ache stemmed from the half smile tugging on either side of his lip. Even talking about pot, Clay came across as a poet. How insane to think something illicit, harmful- could bring about such a reaction from such a shy person. Knowing his search for the kind of freedom Clay spoke so highly of was pretty moot. He hadn't found it. 

Tony knew he'd do anything for Clay, no matter what, but he didn't need to admit that. To himself or anyone else. 

Pulling his phone from his pocket, the shorter boy flipped to their already long chain of messages, pressing Clay's name. 

Tony: Hey, Shakespeare. I'm in. I'm hoping this shit will give me guitar playing abilities like it did with you and the writing. Always wanted to be the next Hendrix.

Hitting the send button, he didn't have to wait long, the particular ping of Clay's text already sounding moments later. 

Clay: You won't regret it. 

Then another a minute later. 

Clay: I always took you for a Jimmy Page guy. 

Clay: Now I'm picturing leather and long hair. I'm gonna stop. See you in French ;)

A thrill ran through him as he surveyed their exchange again before pocketing his phone. The addition of feelings for the other hadn't changed who they were together a single iota. The ease and comfort that was so obviously alive between them became enhanced, morphing quickly into something intoxicating and unbreakable. 

Best friends with feelings. 

Tony counted himself lucky to have stumbled into a profound opportunity he never thought possible for him. Clay and the something they were creating together made his life seem more than it ever was, he felt like he could do anything the more time they spent together. His strength, already mighty and sound, gained ground the closer he got to Clay, the more they shared. Friendship on fire looked damn good on Tony and the boy didn't want it to stop. 

A couple minutes later, Tony left the stall, standing in front of the mirror, putting stray hairs back in place before staring at himself. Glow radiated from already darling cheeks. A hue of pink he hadn't stopped sporting since the cliff spotted the top of his cheeks. He could palpably see the good feelings flow off his skin. Reaching out, almost compelled to do so, Tony touched the reflection of his lips on the mirror, admiring the smooth curve that made up his smile. 

A sudden bang at the door brought him out of it, his hand falling quickly. He shook his head, taking a long breath as the strap of his bag settled on the roundness of his shoulder. Tony stepped lightly from the bathroom, heading late to homeroom. 

\--- 

The sound of Clay's voice brought him back, the heavy weight of the other reminding him of the here and now. 

"What? Sorry, Corazon," he mumbled through an airy smile. 

"You just looked like your were off somewhere nice. Thought maybe I could join you," Clay said in return. 

"Oh, you were there," Tony returned as he turned his head and caught Clay's lips in a soft kiss. His boyfriend's lips were almost... delicate. Kissable in a way that made it hard to stop looking at them, or picturing himself leaning forward to press his own rougher ones against them. Except now, it didn't matter, he didn't need to stop. 

Clay pulled back, however, grinning. "What were you thinking about?" he asked softly, pale fingers stroking down the length of Tony's cheek. 

"This afternoon. I got caught in some mushy feeling I was having early. Just..." he stopped, pulsing forward to press another kiss on Clay's lips. "Lucky to be here. I love it," he finished simply. 

A new look passed across Clay's face. An emotion Tony didn't quite know how to process seemed to hit the other guy, making him suck in a breath. Before he could think about it, though, Clay's lips were on his, pressing soundly, almost desperately. 

"I love you," Clay huffed out, out of breath as they pulled away moments later. 

Tony's ears buzzed, his face feeling hot as the words passed through his pores, sinking into the nerve fibers in his mind, igniting every axon in his body. Fuck. Holy fuck. He never thought he'd ever hear that. Gulping, Tony beamed, pink lips seeming to split his face in an unimaginable smile. 

"Yeah. Fuck. I love you, too," he finally managed to reply. 

Like magnets, a lock spinning its tumblers, their lips met. The kiss had a different texture to it. Something new sprouting between them as they mapped each other out for the thousandth time, still managing to find something new and exciting. 

Tony vaguely felt the word in the back of his mind. Love. Love and Clay Jensen in the same thought. 

For real. 

Finally.


End file.
